


Sombra / Abbadon

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel





	Sombra / Abbadon

**Sombra**  
Cuando Jameson despertó, lo primero que notó fue los pinchazos de dolor que provenían de la parte de atrás de su cráneo, parecía que alguien le había golpeado la cabeza con algo muy duro y ahora que había recuperado la consciencia el dolor empezó a abrirse paso por su cráneo. Lo segundo que notó fue que no estaba en su oficina, ni en su casa, estaba en un sitio totalmente distinto. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba mal iluminada, solamente una bombilla en el techo colgando de un cable, olía a humedad y era bastante pequeña, sin ventanas y con una puerta de acero en una de las paredes.  
La cabeza le dolía horrores y no podía concentrarse del todo, como si hubiese algo que le nublase el pensamiento. La idea de que estaba en un lugar desconocido finalmente alcanzó su cerebro, intentando mantenerse alerta y averiguar qué le había pasado.  
Había terminado la jornada de ese día y había salido de las oficinas, por la tarde tenía una reunión con unos representantes de la Familia Neale para mostrarles su último descubrimiento que sin duda ayudaría a sus negocios y poder ganar una buena suma de dinero a cambio. Cogió su coche y se dirigía a la zona del Treme cuando en medio de la carretera apareció una persona y allí acababa lo que recordaba.  
Recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la mirada, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar el maletín que llevaba consigo, pero no había ni rastro de ello, en la habitación solamente estaba él. Con los sentidos aún embotados se levantó, para verificar si podía abrir la puerta, por suerte se abrió.  
Al otro lado de la puerta había un pasillo, iluminado por las bombillas que colgaban del techo. Jameson salió de la pequeña habitación y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, sentía que había algo con él ese sitio, acechándole, por lo que recorrió el lugar lo más deprisa que pudo. Tras deambular un rato encontró una puerta, de acero, similar a la de la habitación que había salido. Tragó saliva y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta para asegurarse de estar sólo.  
Dentro de la habitación sólo había una mesa, con su maletín encima. Se acercó a él e introdujo el código que abría el maletín “2216” para comprobar que el contenido siguiese ahí. Afortunadamente, seguía dentro del maletín. Unas piedras de color perla que brillaban casi como tuviesen luz propia. Jameson suspiro de puro alivio.  
Una carcajada resonó por toda la sala, dando a Jameson el susto de su vida  
-Bien, muy bien, gracias señor Jameson, por darnos la combinación del maletín.  
Un hombre apareció sentado en la mesa, con unos ojos de color inhumano, su color de pelo era del mismo tono que su traje, negro. Conocía a esta persona, o mejor dicho, conocía qué era esa “persona”, era un demonio al servicio de la familia Ciampi, Sombra.  
-N-no puedes hacerme nada, las piedras me protegen.  
Sombra se rio por la frase que farfulló el hombre.  
Jameson cogió una de las piedras y la colocó delante de Sombra.  
-Oh por favor, en serio crees que puedes hacer algo ahora mismo, ¿Jameson?  
Sombra cogió la mano del hombre y la introdujo en su propio pecho.  
-Para poder hacerme algo, primero deberías estar físicamente aquí, pero ahora mismo estás en la calle, a punto de morirte mientras yo me escapo con el maletín.  
Entonces Jameson comprendió lo que pasaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, unos tentáculos salieron de Sombra y le taparon por completo.

El tráfico estaba cortado por la policía, la ambulancia tenía que recoger a una víctima de un accidente, un tal Jameson había perdido control de su vehículo y se había chocado contra el muro de un bloque de pisos, habían intentado reanimarle pero seguía inconsciente, dudaban que pudiesen hacer nada si no conseguían reanimarle en los próximos minutos.  
Entre toda la expectación nadie se fijó en un hombre, vestido con traje negro que desaparecía entre las sombras con un maletín en sus manos.

**Abbadon**  
El público estaba expectante, era noche de Jazz en el local “La Cabra y el Puerco”, el aforo estaba casi completo, decenas de personas fueron esa noche, pues iba a tocar un famoso dúo, formado por un joven pianista, Machio y un violinista que siempre le acompañaba, Jacques.  
Entre el público estaba uno de los cabeza de familia de los mafiosos conocidos como Neale, Mario Neale, por lo que esa noche tenían que tocar perfectamente si no querían tener problemas con la famosa familia.  
Mario había acudido al local aprovechando que iba a estar lleno para hacer un intercambio de información con un informante anónimo que decía poseer datos sobre la familia con la que estaban en guerra, los Ciampi, con suerte sería alguna forma de conseguir expulsar a esos molestos demonios.  
Los Ciampi y los Neale llevaban años en guerra, ambas familias mafiosas se encargaban a lo mismo, prostitución, tráfico de armas… Pero también se encargaban de trabajos más ocultos, los Ciampi comerciaban con magia y hechizos, mientras que los Neale hacían negocios con demonios y sus contratos. Esta similitud en sus negocios hizo que ambas familias se llevasen a matar y con el tiempo, la una y la otra comenzaron a ser hostiles y se sucedieron las peleas encubiertas, de manera que las personas ajenas al mundo oculto lo viesen como “desafortunados accidentes”

En el camerino, Jacques afinaba su violín, aquella noche tenían que actuar de manera sublime por lo que se había puesto un traje impecable, de tonos verduzcos y arreglado su pelo en una coleta perfecta, Machio estaba poniéndose su traje y su distintiva rosa roja en uno de los bolsillos, su pelo rubio estaba desarreglado, como era costumbre.  
-Esta noche ha venido uno de los Neale, un cabeza de familia por lo visto.  
Jacques sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero.  
-Nos encargaremos entonces de que lo pase genial y recomiende a más gente de su familia que nos visite más noches.  
Machio soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su compañero.  
-Seguro que sí, correrá la voz según acabe este pequeño concierto. Mario miró el reloj, la actuación estaba a punto de empezar y su contacto no había llegado, empezaba a preocuparse. Tomó un trago del whisky que había ordenado y cogió su teléfono para hacer una llamada cuando el público irrumpió a aplausos cuando los dos artistas salieron para hacer su actuación.  
Machio se sentó en su sitio y empezó a tocar.  
El público estaba encantado, como si estuviesen hipnotizados con la música de los artistas, cada nota, cada sonido, era como un regalo del cielo para ellos.  
Mario también estaba absorto disfrutando de la música. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña araña que le subía por el brazo hacia el cuello y que le picó en la zona de la yugular.  


Cuando los dos artistas dejaron de tocar, no hubo aplausos, ni vítores, sólo silencio.  
-Venid conmigo, mis pequeños.- Jacques levantó los brazos, como si estuviese dando la bienvenida a alguien.  
Una marabunta de arañas recorrió la sala, hasta llegar a Jacques y fundirse totalmente con él.  
-Habéis hecho bien mis bebés, ahora contad a papi y a mami qué habéis oído.  
-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la mami, no salen de ti esos bichos?  
Jacques levantó un dedo para hacer callar a Machio.  
-Ya podemos irnos, dentro de poco la familia vendrá aquí a limpiar todo.  
Machio suspiró, aburrido, levantándose de su sitio.  
-Como tú digas, Abbadon.


End file.
